


Loki/Tony ficlet: angry

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, loki's a little upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Tony and Loki kiss and everyone knows... Loki is not happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind because of a 'one word writing prompts' list I found on Pinterest.
> 
> The list is here; http://amberravatsaas.com/index.php/2015/11/10/120-one-word-writing-prompts/ and the word I used was 'Angry'.   
> \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can't believe you Stark! Why would you do that?”

 

“You think I set this up? Trust me, when I kissed you I didn't plan for the whole world to see it!”

 

“This was all a set up, it has to be! Why else would you kiss me? I should have known, you and your silly games. What was I? Another bet? Another notch on your belt?!”

 

“If you believe that Loki then you're just as bad as those vultures out there!”

 

“Well, what else am I to believe. We kiss and the next day it's all over the news! Video, Stark! They have video of us kissing.”

 

“Be glad it was only that. Seriously Loki, I didn't think you were such a prude.”

 

Tony let's himself fall in a chair, trying to act cool but he's not happy with the way Loki is watching him. Like he's something to be ashamed of.

 

“It's not about that Tony. I like my private life to be private, not all over the news.”

 

“And you think I enjoy it?”

 

Tony raises an eyebrow, wanting a drink to get through this conversation but it's only 9 in the morning and he knows Pepper will kill him for it later.

 

“That's different, you're use to it.”

 

Loki sits down, elbows on his knees as he lets down his head, letting out a half sigh, half growl.

 

“Loki. I swear I didn't know they were there. I didn't set this up, it's not a game.”

 

“It's not?”

 

Tony feels another stab of hurt as Loki watches him with disbelief. He's even paler then usual and Tony has this weird urge to feed him up, make him eat out of his hand, lick his fingers clean. He blinks a few times, trying to focus on the conversation.

 

“I want you Loki. I've wanted to kiss you for a while now. If I had known someone was watching...”

 

Tony looks down, feeling his eyes sting and he doesn't want Loki to see it. He hears movement and when he looks up Loki is in front of him on his knees.

 

“Tony, what are you saying? Do you mean? Is this real?”

 

He sees the hope in Loki's eyes, the joy in his voice and Tony nods slowly, too afraid to speak.

 

“You really want me?”

 

Disbelief and awe and Tony leans forward, crashing their mouths together in a demanding kiss. When they part Loki's eyes are dark and unfocused and Tony feels a stab of pride.

“Do you see now?”

 

Loki shakes his head and Tony feels his heart stop. A small smirk forms on Loki's lips before licking them, watching Tony with hunger.

 

“I'm a slow learner Stark, maybe you should show me again?”

 

Loki smiles and Tony can't stop the laugh from coming out, he shakes his head fondly, grabbing Loki's hair and leans forward, eyes sparkling before they kiss again.

 

“I'll show you all night long Loki, and tomorrow, and the day after that.”

 

 


End file.
